


The Hidden Princess

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Games, Hide and Seek, Picnics, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Elincia spends an afternoon playing with Geoffrey and Lucia. In the afternoon, an unexpected visitor arrives
Kudos: 4





	The Hidden Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kith and kin family zine, put together by HyphenZines. The full zine can be found [here](https://twitter.com/HyphenZines/status/1261274352592486405?s=19)

“Elincia!” The blue haired girl called. She walked past Elincia’s hiding place, looking for her in all the wrong places. “Come on out, I’ve already found Geoffrey.”

Behind her, a young boy trudged along, pouting and staring at his feet.

“How did you find me so fast Luci? I thought I was so well hidden this time.” 

The girl stopped, turning to look at her brother. “You were hidden well, but as soon as I walked away from your hiding spot you started laughing.”

“You didn’t see me even though I was right in front of you, so I was happy. Do you expect me not to laugh?”

“Of course I do!” She chided Geoffrey, who had stopped pouting and had a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “You are going to be a knight some day, do you have no discipline? How do you plan to protect the royal family if you can’t contain yourself in a simple game?”

While Geoffrey distracted his sister, Elincia crept out from her hiding place, dashing between rocks and small valleys in the large, grassy field. She slowly made her way to the designated safe area, where the siblings’ parents had laid out a blanket with some snacks.

“But Luci, I do have discipline. It’s just boring to be so proper all the time.” Geoffrey said, walking slowly past his sister. He hopped from one foot to the other with his arms stretched balancing as if he was on a tightrope for a second before switching his weight again. Lucia had not yet caught on to the fact that he was really drawing her attention away from the path Elincia was taking. 

“I understand that. That’s why I agreed to this game, after all. Perhaps you should see this as a training exercise, and use it to have fun while still maintaining your discipline.”

Elincia waved to Geoffrey as she reached the blanket. He finally let the smile he had been suppressing appear on his face in full.

“Maybe you should take your own advice, sis.” He pointed to the spot where Elincia was standing. His sister turned, and Elincia fell backward laughing at the surprised expression on the girl’s face.

“Elincia! When did you…” The girl approached Elincia, then stopped and turned incredulously to face her brother, who was doubled over, clutching his stomach as he shook with laughter. “Geoffrey, were you distracting me so that she could make it to safety?”

“Like you said, sis. Treat it as a training exercise.” He stopped laughing, taking a firm posture and a serious expression. “I volunteer to be the diversion, we must protect the princess at all costs.”

Elincia and Geoffrey burst into fresh laughter, while Lucia sat down grumpily, reaching for a sandwich.

“I’m sorry Lucia.” Elincia said when she had finally caught her breath. “Geoffrey suggested this plan and it sounded like fun. I hope you’re not too upset.” To emphasize how truly apologetic she was, Elincia leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lucia.

“Well I can’t be upset when you’re hugging me like that.” Lucia grumbled, but she had started smiling too, and returned Elincia’s hug. 

“Hey, no fair. It was my plan, I should get a hug too!” Geoffrey forced his way between the girls, putting one arm around each of them and kissing his sister on the cheek. “No hard feelings Luci.”

“Yes, alright Geoff. It was a good plan, and well executed. Don’t go thinking I’ll fall for it a second time though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Geoffrey walked around the blanket and sat down across from the girls, taking a sandwich for himself and then offering Elincia the plate.

“Oh, why thank you, my knight.” Elincia took a sandwich and then placed the tray between the three of them. “The game is one thing, but I hope you don’t plan to do anything so reckless if you’re ever in real battle.”

“O-of course, my lady.” Geoffrey stuttered. Elincia thought his face was brighter than it had been before, perhaps he had been out in the sun longer than she had thought. “I wouldn’t dare leave your side.”

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t do anything reckless just to protect me?” Elincia forced herself to sound serious. After all, she really did worry about Geoffrey. Just the other day, Elincia had found a snake, and Geoffrey had been bitten protecting her from it.

“I promise, I won’t be reckless with my life.” Geoffrey locked eyes with her. His eyes were the same shade of blue as his hair. They reminded Elincia of a clear lake, so pure, with nothing to hide. She felt as if she would see his soul if she held his gaze for long enough.

After a few seconds passed, Elincia nodded, then smiled and gave Geoffrey a kiss on the cheek. “As long as you understand. I don’t want anything happening to my brother. Or my sister for that matter!” She turned to Lucia, trying to look serious. Her attempt failed as the older girl tickled her sides.

“Eeeeeeeek Lucia stop!” Elincia giggled, trying to squirm away from the older girl. Across from her Geoffrey blushed, and Elincia thought she heard him say the words “right” and “brother” but it was hard to tell over her own laughing.

“Kids? We have a visitor for you.” Geoffrey and Lucia’s father called to them from the wagon. “It looks like the knights are on their way back to the capital, and just happen to be stopping here for a lunch break.” He smiled as the three children ran to his side.

“Is my father here to visit?” Elincia bounced with excitement, straining her eyes as the knights approached. 

“Yes, he’ll be here soon. Your uncle, Renning, accompanied him on this trip as well.”

“Oh, Lord Renning will be here?” Geoffrey began to crane his neck as well. “Perhaps I’ll ask him for some training.”

“I haven’t seen my uncle for months, Geoffrey, I’d like him to join us for lunch.” Elincia pouted at the boy, who froze, looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

“O-Of course, El. I only meant… Er, that is I-” He was saved when a black horse approached with a single rider.

“Well, if it isn’t my niece and her family!” Renning hailed them as he approached, a big smile on his face. He dismounted before his horse had completely come to a stop, jogging slightly to keep from falling over.

“Uncle Renning! I’ve missed you!” Elincia jumped into his arms and he lifted her over his head and spun in a circle, pulling her into a warm hug. “How is my father? Are things going well in the talks with King Caineghis?” 

Renning laughed, setting her back on the ground and ruffling her hair. “So many questions, little one. Your father is well. His advisors are still hesitant to support his ideals, but despite their nonsensical bickering he has formed a strong relationship with the King of the Lions. Now, before we get to any other questions, close your eyes.”

Elincia frowned, but did as her uncle said. Renning placed a small box into her hands. “Alright, Little Princess. You can open them now.”

Elincia opened her eyes and took the lid off the box. Inside was a pair of red stud earrings. From each stud dangled a golden leaf. She squealed in delight. “Thank you uncle, they’re beautiful! Where did you get them?” She took the earrings out of the box to admire them in the light.

“Your father found them in a small shop near the border between Crimea and Galia. He wanted you to get them as soon as possible, so he asked me to ride ahead and give them to you. As for you Geoffrey, I’ll have a gift for you later.” 

Geoffrey waited to hear about his gift, shaking with anticipation. When Lord Renning pretended to walk away, Geoffrey finally blurted out “What gift?”

“Oh, nothing special. I have some time coming up that would be perfect to train a young aspiring knight. I was wondering if you knew anyone who would be interested?” Geoffrey jumped and cheered, saying “Me, me! I’m interested!” until Renning laughed and ruffled the young boy’s hair.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to setting up camp. I’ll return with your father later, and we can talk more then.” Renning gave Elincia another hug, then mounted his horse. He waved at the small group as he rode back toward his brother.

“Alright kids, let’s all get ready to greet the king.” Geoffrey and Lucia’s father guided the kids back to the blanket they had spread out to clean up a bit. When their makeshift camp was ready, they all returned to the wagon.

After a couple of hours of waiting, Renning returned with King Ramon. They spent most of the afternoon there, laughing and playing with the kids. When they were playing hide and seek, Geoffrey tried to use the trick he had used earlier, which had worked so effectively on his sister. Renning was not so easily fooled however, and he saw through the boy’s ploy.

In the early evening, Geoffrey trained with Renning while Elincia spent time with her father. They exchanged stories about what they had been doing since they last saw each other, and she thanked him for the earrings. Ramon helped her put them in, and laughed as she twirled to show them off in the light of the setting sun.

Finally, the king and his brother had to return to the knights, while Count Delbray called the kids back to the wagon so they could head home. Elincia hugged her father and uncle, saying “I’ll miss you! Come visit soon!” Then, the two parties headed their separate ways.


End file.
